The objective of this study is to demonstrate the effectiveness of individual and group intervention techniques in improving the level of psychosocial functioning of cancer patients and their families. The study will be divided into three major areas of interest: Study Group I - Gynecologic Oncology; Study Group II - Pediatric Oncology; and Study Group III - General Oncology (patients seen through the Family Medicine Program). The subjects (patients and/or their families) will be assessed for psychosocial functioning at the outset through the use of standard psychological tests and interview techniques. Levels of intrapsychic, interpersonal, intrafamilial, and social functioning will thus be determined. Following initial assessment, appropriate intervention techniques will be instituted to attempt to improve the level of psychosocial functioning of the patient and his family. Appropriate feedback systems and final intra- and inter-Study Group evaluations will be utilized to assess both the ongoing and ultimate impacts of the interventions in improving the psychosocial functioning of the cancer patients and their families.